I Wonder Why?
by Juliejustdance
Summary: Mike and Zoey were best friends when they were little. However, when Zoey moves they loose contact and are no longer able to speak to each other. After they both audition for the fourth season of the reality show Total Drama they meet again but Mike is acting a little strange. That leaves Zoey asking one question, "I wonder why?"
1. Chapter 1

One day a young girl named Zoey at 4 years of age with dark red hair was playing with dolls in her room. Her mom had told her to come down. She wondered why but she didn't question it. She ran down the stairs to the kitchen where her mom was sitting at the table.

"Yes mommy?" She said.

"Come on we're going to meet the new neighbors. They have a child that is your age!" Her mom replied.

This made Zoey excited. There had never been anyone her age on her street. Most people were elderly or parents with teenagers that didn't want to play with Zoey.

Once her dad came up to the rest of them everyone started to make their way outside. Her mom closed and locked the door behind them and they walked a few steps to the new neighbors house.

"Do you want to knock?" Zoey's mother asked her.

"Yeah!" Zoey replied with a huge smile on her face and knocked fast and loudly on the door. She heard footsteps coming towards the door. She was jumping up and down and her smile had only gotten bigger. Then somebody opened the door. It was a man. He had dark brown hair and was wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

"Hello Mr. Smith," Said Zoey's mom, "We just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood. Is this a good time?"

"Absolutely, come on in."

The three people in Zoey's family stepped in and Mr. Smith welcomed them to sit on the couch.

"Mike!" Called Mr. Smith

Zoey wondered if Mike was the child her mother was talking about. She waited eagerly on the couch until she saw a figure and her thoughts were correct. It was a boy about her size with spiky dark brown hair like Mr. Smith's

"What?" Mike asked.

"We have company." Mr. Smith told him.

Zoey decided she should walk up and introduce herself so she pushed herself off the couch and walked over to Mike.

"Hi, I'm Zoey!" She said.

"Hey." replied Mike, "Want to go outside and play."

Zoey nodded and Mike led her out the door to his backyard. Mike had a pretty big backyard that had a forest behind it.

"Do you want to explore the forest?" Mike asked. Zoey looked over to the forest. She didn't know if she should. What if she got lost and never saw her mommy and daddy again.

"I don't know." She said, her voice shaking.

"Come on!" Replied Mike, "Don't be such a chicken."

Since Zoey didn't want to be called a chicken and really wanted Mike as her friend she decided to venture into the forest with him. She looked around. There was trees everywhere with green leaves considering the summer season. The ground was mostly dirt and there was the occasional log or stick on the ground.

As they ventured into the forest, Mike and Zoey found a tree house.

"Come on, lets go in!" Said Mike.

"Um, I don't know," Said Zoey, "What if it belongs to somebody else?"

Mike shook his head and motioned her to come forward but Zoey was still hesitant. She wasn't sure if she should but because she wanted to be friends with Mike so bad she walked up an old wooden latter that felt like it would break under her feet any minute. When she got into the tree house she saw two chair and a dusty rug. She figured that nobody could have came up here in ages since it looked so old and dusty.

"It looks pretty old up here. I guess we can go up here since it looks like nobody's been up here in a while."

"Okay, so it's our tree house now but we need to make sure people know that." Said Mike. He took out a small spiral notebook with a pen through the spiral part and wrote down "Mike and Zoey's tree house." Then he took a piece of tape which he also for some reason had in his pocket and taped the paper outside the tree house.

Now that it was officially their tree house they decided to talk to each other about thing they liked. They found out that they have a lot in common. Zoey just knew they were going to be great friends. They were in the middle of a conversation about their favorite colors when they heard footsteps.

"Who's there?" Asked Zoey.

"Relax, it's just us." Said a familiar voice. Zoey thought about it for a second and realized it was her parents.

"What are you two doing in here? You had us worried sick!" Said Mike's mother.

Mike and Zoey frowned and apologized for what they did. Their parents forgave them but told them to never go anywhere without their permission. The two chidren nodded and with their parents walked back to their separate houses.

From then on, Mike and Zoey hung out whenever they could and continued to go into their tree house until one day two years later when Zoey's mom told her some sad new over dinner with the family.

"Honey, we're moving." Her mom said. Zoey just sat there, tears forming in her eyes.

"But mommy! What about Mike? I can't leave him. I won't! I'm running away with him!"

With that, Zoey ran out the door and over to Mike's house. Luckily, he was the one who answered the door and not his mom or dad.

"Hey Zoey!" He said, "What's up?"

"My mom says that we're moving but I can't move from you so we need to run away to our tree house." Zoey said as tears rolled down her face. Mike nodded and they headed out the door and into the forest that their tree house was located in. Once they got there they ran up the ladder and slammed the door behind them putting one of the chairs up against the door so no one could get in. However, a few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Let us in!" Zoey's mom said.

"No! I am not moving!"

"Well, we're your parents and we will make the final decision."

Zoey sighed and walked out knowing that it was hopeless. She was moving and she wouldn't see Mike ever again. Well, at least that was what she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Total Drama. :( If I did Gwen and Trent would not have broken up.**

**Alright, before we get on with chapter 2 I just want to let you know that I will upload every Friday!**

* * *

><p><strong>10 years later (Age 16)<strong>

**Zoey's POV**

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!" Sounded my alarm clock as I slowly woke up. I turned over to turn off my alarm clock and looked over at a picture on my desk. It was of Mike and I one day at a water park. Before I moved we were best friend and our parents were close too so we would do things together all the time. Now I don't even talk to him anymore. Our parents used to call each other and keep us updated. However, one day my parents tried to call their house and the line had been disconnected. We figured they had gotten a new phone number but we didn't know it so that was the end of us ever talking together. When I moved I was six so I never had a cell phone number to give and sure we could write letters but my parents reason that it's to much time and effort so now we just never talk.

I look away from the picture and decide that I need to get dressed. No matter how much I hate school I wasn't going to be late. After getting dressed I did my hair, ate breakfast and brushed my teeth. Now it was time to go. Sighing, I said goodbye to my parents and walked out the door. I started walking to school but for some reason I just couldn't stop thinking of Mike. I wish he was still in school with me because that would make my day 100% better. School sucks for me, In my old school district my only friend was Mike but that was fine to me because Mike was all I needed. Then when I got to this new school there was nobody who wanted to befriend me. I tried so hard to be nice but all I did was find myself, sitting along at lunch, doing every project alone and just never having anyone to call a friend. It's so sad because I just feel lonely and since I am an only child I don't even have a sibling to call a friend. The only thing I can really call my friend is my pet hamster, Miss Puffycheeks. I got it after we moved as a, "I'm sorry you're being separated from your best friend but have a hamster to make it better" gift. They probably would have gotten me a dog if I wasn't allergic but a hamster is good too but I guess not when you don't have any other friends.

I was now approaching the school building and I was still 10 minutes early. I sighed, knowing I wouldn't have any friends to talk to while I was waiting for class to start. I decided that maybe I would be able to distract myself at my locker. I opened it up and got everything I needed. Then I started to try and find something to distract me. I looked at the pencil holder I had in my locker and decided to check to see if all my mechanical pencils had led. However, each of them had a thin piece of led come out of the top so I still had five minutes. I tried to find something else to distract me but it was useless so I just decided to go to my first class, history. I walked in the room and sat down in the back of the classroom as usual. I took out my journal and started doodling in it using a pink gel pen. I drew big hearts and random designs until I heard my teacher say, "Class, settle down. We have lots of plans for today. No time to waste! Today we are starting a project!"

Everybody moaned, including me. I just knew this would be another boring project that I would have nobody to work with and distract me when I get bored.

"And I will choose your partner," He continued as the whole class groaned again.

For me, this wasn't any better than working alone because since I'm so lonely I'm quite shy and most of the time the people I'm working with aren't so thrilled to be working with the loner of the class.

Our teacher started to list off names which I mostly tuned out until he said, "Zoey and Brad."

This was just great! I was being paired up with the biggest jock in school. I absolutely hate jocks. Not to mention, once the teacher said that the whole class started saying things like, "Ha, you have to work with Zoey the lonely!" or "Man, I feel bad for you. You have to work with that loner Zoey."

Already the day has come to a terrible start and there was a lot more to come.

Once the teacher said all of the groups he told us to plan with our partners.

Brad walked up to me and said, "Look, how about you do all the work and I'll get the credit" I wanted to tell him to do his own work but he was just so intimidating so instead I said, "Um, okay."

Then he walked away and started talking to his other friends leaving me to do the project all alone.

The rest of the day didn't go well either. In the rest of my classes I sat alone and was bored to death. In study hall and lunch I was also bored to death since I had no one to talk to. Overall, the day just sucked. Not to mention I had loads of homework!

Once I got home I decided to work on my homework. I went into my room and got out my homework. I decided it would be a lot better if I worked with the TV on so I decided to look for something good that was on. It took me a while but eventually I found reruns of a show I love to watch called Total Drama. they were replaying the first season and it was the episode where they all had to face their biggest fears. I loved this episode and now that I was satisfied with what I was watching it was time to start my homework.

After a while, the show went on to commercial and I heard the T.V say, "Do you want to be on the next season of total drama?" I though about it. Maybe that would help me make some friends! I decided to see what the commercial had to say.

"That's right!" A voice said that I realized belonged to Chris McLean who hosted the show, "We're going back to the island with totally new people! All you have to do is be 16 years of age and send us an audition on the total drama website telling us why we should pick you."

I was so excited. This would be great for me and I met the requirement of being 16. It was all so perfect. Forget my homework, I jumped out of bed and ran to find one of my parent. After a while, I found my mom and I asked her, "Mom, do we have a video camera?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is 2 days late but better late than never. Also, I do not own Total Drama. That is it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mike's POV<strong>

**(10 years form when we last saw him)**

I wish Zoey was still here because ever since then my life has been a total nightmare. After Zoey had moved I had no friends and people started bullying and making fun of me for that. It was terrible. However, little did I know it would only get worst. I guess my mind had created alternate personalities to help me handle the bullying and my parents and I later found out that I had MPD or multiple personality disorder. Based on the situation I can change into any of these different people at any time and not even remember what happened afterwords. Then I had to go to multiple doctors and psychiatrists. At first it was just between them,my parents and me but not soon after I was diagnosed my personalities started to come out during school. Of course, this only got me bullied even worst. Everybody called me a freak and nobody even wanted to be near me. However, it still only get's worst. I used to still be able to talk to Zoey by our home phones. One day I had my phone number in my pocket to give to a teacher. I guess it slipped out of my pocket and some bullies got a hold of it because when I went to give it to my teacher it wasn't there and when I came home I was getting phone calls from some of the people who bullied me. My parents had to get a new phone number and we never had time to notify Zoey's family so that was it. I haven't talked to her since.

Now it was time for another terrible day at school! I've begged my parents billions of times to be home school but each time they refused. It was hopeless so after a while I thought the best thing to do was just stop asking them. It's always hard to get myself out of bed in the morning knowing that I'll have to suffer through so much bullying but eventually I do and I get dressed and do all the stuff I have to do before getting on the bus and heading to school. When I get onto the bus I head to the back and at every single stop we make not a single sole bothers to sit with me. After all, they can't be seen with the school freak so every single one of my bus trips is just looking out the window at a bunch of things I've already seen and am tired of seeing over and over again.

Finally, we had arrived at school and everybody got off the bus in a not so orderly fashion. I headed to my locker and grabbed the stuff I needed for my first few classes. In my first two classes nothing happened which means the day has started out okay but then I had gym. No matter what day it is one of my personalities always seem to come out during this class. Usually, Its Svetlana. She is my only girl personality and she is a Russian gymnast. It seems she comes out whenever I have to do challenging physical activity so you see where that could be bad. Sometimes I also turn into my personality Vito. He basically hits on every girl and think he's so hot and perfect or whatever. He is always hitting on girls and this causes a lot of chaos. He seems to come off when I have my shirt off and sometimes it just rips off while I am doing the activities. The worst part of it all is that everybody expects it to happen it's kind of like I'm some big comedy act for them to watch. They always say stuff like, "What character are you going to be today?" It really hurts me because nobody understands what it is like to live with a disorder like this and how hard it is. To put it simply it sucks.

I sigh and head off to gym. I went into the locker room and got my gym clothes on. Afterwords, I stepped out and started stretching like we are supposed to do before the teacher instructs us further. (AN: Yeah, I've never taken gym aside from elementary school so this might be a little or a lot off.) Soon, the teacher walked in.

"Everybody up! Today we are going to be rock climbing!"

Everybody got excited as the teacher and a few other adults helped push in a huge rock wall.

"Our friends at Jerry's rock climbing were nice enough to donate this to us for today's lesson." Said our teacher, "Who's up first?"

I don't really remember much of gym class because I turned into one of my personalities. Svetlana to be exact. As usual, when I was back in control people were laughing. One guy came up to me and said, "Nice gymnastics."

He walked over to a group of people who continued to laugh at me. I sighed. I have no idea what happened but Svetlana must have tried to use her gymnastics skills to get up that rock climbing wall. When the bell rang I was so grateful. I had to get away from the laughing and insults but honestly I don't know what I was thinking because the rest of the day people laughed and insulted me worst than before. When the day was over I rushed to the bus. I could not wait to get home!

The bus ride seemed to be forever but when I finally got home I rushed into the door and crashed on the couch. The only good part of today was that I had no homework.

"Hey Mike," Said my mom, "How was school?"

I replied, "Crappy as usual."

"I'm sorry Mike." She said.

"Not your fault."

This conversation or something like it is usually what happens after school. After my mom left I turned on the TV and searched through the channels. Then I saw that they were showing reruns of a popular reality show, Total Drama. The first season to be specific. As it went on to commercial I was about to change the channel when I saw an interesting commercial. It was a commercial about signing up for the 4th season of Total Drama. I got excited. I love this show and maybe I could actually make some friends. I watched the rest of the commercial and then asked my mom, "Can I join the 4th season of Total Drama?"


	4. Chapter 4

**We all know I do not own Total Drama so on with t he chapter already. This time I got it up on time, yay!**

* * *

><p><strong>Zoey's POV<strong>

I had just asked my mom if we had a camera I can use to film my audition for a very popular reality show called Total Drama.

"Why do you need a camera?" She asked.

"I want to make an audition for the reality show Total Drama if that's okay with you." I replied.

"Well sure, this will be a great way for you to make friends. There is a video camera in the closet downstairs."

I ran downstairs to get to our basement and looked in the dusty old closet. This is basically the place where we keep all of our unwanted junk. I looked around for a while until I found it. I don't think it was the best quality but I think it will do. I carried the camera to my room and placed it on my bed. Then, I took some books from my bookshelf and stacked them on my desk. I placed the camera on top of the books and turned it on. However, I soon realized that the camera needed to be charged so I found the charger in the bag and decided I'd have to film my audition tomorrow.

The next day, I woke up and was about to film my audition tape when my dad came in my room saying we had to go to some last minute thing for his work. I sighed as I buckled my seat belt. I have no idea why I had to come but it was so boring and the whole time I was only thinking about the audition tape and it only got worst when someone came up to my dad and I and asked, "Have you heard about the new season of total drama?"

I actually got into a good conversation with him about how I was auditioning but it only made me think of it more! I was eager to get home but then my dad said he had to go grocery shopping. I hate going grocery shopping with my parents. It is so boring. The only good thing is I got to pick out what I wanted but aside from that I was bored to death and was dying to make my audition tape.

Finally, we arrived home and I was so happy. I ran to my room and locked the door behind me so I wouldn't have any interruptions. Then, I placed the camera back on the stack of books and pressed the red record button. Luckily, throughout my whole boring day I got to think of what I would say.

I started by saying, "I want to be on Total Drama because I want to meet people outside my small town that go to indie theater and wear retro clothes and horn rimmed glasses!"

However, I was then interrupted by the annoying noise of the stupid jocks.

"Ugh," I said, "Every Saturday night the town jocks drown up and down Main Street cheering for the football team. Seriously, if I get on the show my worst nightmare would be to get voted off by a jock.

I laughed, "But what are the chances of that?"

I figure I had said enough so I turned off my camera and got on my computer so I can upload it to the Total Drama website. After the computer loaded I plugged in the cord so I could get it on my computer. It took a few minutes so I decided to play some games on my phone. I was getting really addicted but when I died i decided to check again and it was uploaded. I typed in the address and click on the tab that said auditions. I submitted my audition and some basic info like my name, birth date and what I am allergic to. I was so excited when I saw the screen come up that said to check back in two weeks to see the results. I knew one thing was for sure. This was going to be a very long two weeks!

**Two weeks later**

It had been two weeks since I posted my audition. I practically ran home to see if I made it. When I got home I didn't even bother to take off my shoes. I was way too excited. I opened the door to my room and eagerly waited for my computer to load. Once it did I typed in the address so quickly that I must have made at lease 10 mistakes while typing. This time, instead of a tab that said auditions it said audition results. I clicked on it and I was starting to get nervous now. Once it loaded I looked down the list. Jo, Cameron, Scott, Dakota, Mike. All of a sudden I felt sad. This whole Total Drama thing almost made me forget about Mike but now seeing this other guy named Mike it made me remember him. I sighed and continued to look at the list. I was starting to give up all hope for there was only one more name but when I looked at the name it said Zoey. However, I did not yet get my hopes up because they only gave first names and I'm sure there is another 16 year old in Canada named Zoey. I clicked on the name and when I did I saw a picture from my audition tape and a bio about me.

"Oh my gosh, I got in!" I screamed.

Below the names it said that they would be picking us up on June 8th which was still about a week away but I was so excited that it didn't matter. I ran out of my room to tell my parent and found them both conveniently sitting in the living room.

"Guess what? I made it on Total Drama!" I said as I jumped up and down.

"Congratulations!" They both said.

This was so unreal. I can't believe it!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter was boring. Mike's audition chapter should be more interesting!<br>**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really bad at uploading weekly so you get two chapters this week! Oh and guess what, I have a secret. I don't own Total Drama. Bet you didn't know that.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mike's POV<strong>

"I'm telling you this is not a good idea for you Mike!"

That was my psychiatrist telling me it was not a good idea to go on Total Drama after my parent told me to ask them.

"So you're saying that just because of my disorder it isn't a good idea? What about me making friends?" I replied.

"People will not understand you and not to mention it's dangerous!"

At that point I got so mad. Why couldn't I just be treated like a regular person for once. I stormed out of the room and walked out the front door and right into the parking lot.

"Mike, your psychiatrist told you that you can't be on the show right?" My mom asked.

"Yes," I said, "And I am sick of being treated like I'm not a normal person."

"Mike, whether you like it or not you know that you are different and that's okay. It's what makes you special."

"Well I don't want to be special!" I said, "I want to be a normal person and I'm making this audition no matter what!"

I stormed into the car as my my mom followed after. The car ride home was really quiet. After all, I was mad at my mom and she was mad at me so it was kind of obvious. When I got home I marched my way into my room and locked the door behind me. I laid on my bed and just started screaming. I was so mad.

Then I heard, "Mike, let me in!" I recognized that voice anywhere. That was my mom. I did not let her in. I was still mad and I needed some time to get over my feelings.

However after a while of not answering she said, "If you do not open this door right now you will be grounded!"

I sighed knowing that nothing good would come from being grounded. l walked over to the door, opened it and let my mom come in. She sat on my bed and patted the spot next to her, telling me to sit there.

"Hon," She said, "having MPD doesn't mean you're still not human like the rest of us. It just means there's more of you to love!"

"Thanks mom and I know. It's just that people always think of me as if I'm a totally different species than human and it just makes me so mad. I'm sorry mom."

"It's okay but when people have a disorder such as yourself they're going to be treated a little bit different but that's okay."

She got up and placed a kiss on my cheek. Before she left she said, "Oh and Mike don't audition for that show. Your psychiatrist knows best."

As my mom walked out I went into my closet where there was a video camera I had gotten for my 8th birthday. I had to audition. There was no way that I wasn't going to. I put the camera on top of my dresser and turned it on. I never really used it so it still had a full battery. I messed around with it until I figured how to get it to record. It was time for my audition and I could not mess this up.

"Hi, Mike here." I started, "To explain why I would be great for the next Total Drama." So far, so good.

I continued, "For one, I have a lot of different talents to offer. I can be agile and graceful but also tough and scrappy! With the keen senses of a wilderness survivor I'm ready to win this season!"

Everything was turning out good but since I was so excited I may have just said a tiny little thing I shouldn't have.

"I don't care what my doctor says!"

Oh no. Crap, crap, crap. I needed to fix this but I was so flustered and ended up making it worst!

"Did I say doctor?" I tried to fix it, "I meant psychiatrist."

Good going, Mike. You just messed up more. What was I supposed to do now?

Trying to still safe the video I said, "Ah! Wait no!" But ended up giving up, "Do over!"

Of course, though I was never lucky enough to get a do over. No. As I was trying to turn it off clumsy old me ran into the camera and knocked it over. I heard static and as I went to press the record button again it would not film. Which means I couldn't do my audition over. Which means I'll make myself look like a fool. Which means I would have no chance at getting in. Who even knew if it would still upload on to the computer?

Frantically, I got the cord to plug my camera into the computer and started turning on the computer. As the computer was turning on I tapped my toes on the ground. Suddenly, the computer turned on. I stopped tapping my foot and plugged in the cord. A screen popped up telling me there was 3 minutes until my video was uploaded. I almost screamed right then and there but I didn't want my parents to get suspicious. Even though my audition sucked it was better than nothing. After the video uploaded on to my computer I hurried to the Total Drama website to post it there. It took a few minutes but eventually a screen popped up that said to check back in two weeks. This was great! Then I realized, I'm not getting in. My audition sucked. There is no way they would choose a looser like me. I sighed. Guess I'll know in two weeks.

**Two weeks later**

I walked inside my house after school and decided to go on the computer before I did my homework. I started my computer up and decided to check my email. I had two emails. One was a notice that my library book was due. Delete. The other was an email from Chris McLean himself telling me I made it on to Total Drama. I totally forgot that today was the day. I read through the email as he told me I would leave on the 8th of June. I was so excited but then I realized I totally did this behind my parent back and they would never let me go if they found out. I walked around my room. What would I do? I guess I would just tell them but what would they do? I sighed, knowing that was the best option. I walked into the kitchen where I found my parent.

"Guys, I auditioned for Total Drama and I got in. I know I did this behind your back but please let me go! You can ground me for the rest of my life. Just please let me go!"

My parents looked at each other and walked out of the kitchen. They were whispering. Deciding if I would be able to go. I bit my lip as I waited for them to tell me.

"Mike," Said my dad, "We'll let you go but you're still grounded for a week and make sure to stay out of trouble."

I hugged both my parents. This was the best day ever!

"I will." I responded but with my crazy life we all knew that was a lie.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Total Drama. **

* * *

><p><strong>Zoey's POV<strong>

Ever since I was chosen for Total Drama everyone started to notice me. Everybody found out that I would be on the show and now I have people to talk to, do projects with and sit with at lunch. I know they are just using me for my soon to be fame but it would do until I found some friends on total drama. Today in school everybody wished me goodbye. It was actually the last day of school so it's not like it was anything unusual. However, it was for me. Nobody ever bother to talk to me and now suddenly I'm the most popular girl in school! It was great! Even though I wanted to make this last forever I couldn't because I had to finish packing for the show. I ran home so I could get started as quickly as possible.

When I got into my room I opened up my suitcase which was already on the ground and started putting the rest of my stuff in it. I packed clothes, my hairbrush, toothbrush, and many flowers for my hair. After all, pigtails and a flower was kind of my signature hair-do. I was about to close my suit case when suddenly I realized the picture of Mike and I. I decided to take it so I could have a reminder of home. Not this new home, my real home. After gently putting the picture in I zipped it up and directly after I was called for dinner.

I sat down at the table and started to eat my food.

"Are you ready for the big day tomorrow?" Asked my mom.

"Totally!" I replied, "I am so excited to make new friends!"

I ate all my food and my parents and I talked for a while. Sometimes about the show, other times just about our day and other times about plans for summer. When I was finally excused I went to my room and turned on my computer. I decided to watch some of the other auditions to see who I was up against. I watched quite a few of them. Not all of them though. As I scrolled through I saw many people who I thought would be great friends and other who just seemed like jerks. When I got tired of watching the audition I went on to youtube and started watching episode of the past three seasons of total drama. I was so excited and when it was time I practically jumped into bed. I was hoping this wouldn't seem like such a long night because I could not wait until morning!

I woke up to someone shaking me. It was my dad.

"Zoey wake up. We have to get you the airport."

At first when I woke up I was a little out of it but when my dad reminded me what day it is I rushed out of bed and started running from place to place to get ready. I made sure the flower in my hair looked good and then I went back in my room and got my suitcase.

"Okay I'm ready." I said to my parents.

I walked out the door and took one last look at my house. I knew that I wouldn't be here for a while. I got into the car and I took out my DVD player. I wasn't aloud to bring it on the island but since the car ride would be a while I decided to use it in the car and watch some of my favorite movies and maybe even some Total Drama. After watching several movie we arrived. I was so excited!

"Goodbye Zoey!" My mom said, "Have fun!"

"Hope you win!" Said my dad.

I hugged both of my parents and thanked them. Then it was time to get on the plane. I got on and sat in my seat. I made myself comfortable and eventually we took flight. It looked amazing outside the window! Everything looked so beautiful! My whole plane flight basically consisted of watching movies, reading and sleeping. However, eventually we finally reached our destination. I walked out of the plane and looked around. I saw a sign that said Zoey on it and figured it was for me.

"Hi, I'm Zoey who auditioned for Total Drama. Are you hear for me?" I asked the person holding the sign.

They nodded and gestured for me to follow them. I did and soon enough I was looking at a car. The person walked around to the passenger seat and opened to door.

"Thank you." I said as I walked in. I have to say it was pretty awkward in that car. The driver didn't talk at all so I just sat there and looked out the window. It was pretty lonely just like back in the day before I was kind of famous.

Finally, after a long time of waiting in the car we were finally at a dock. The driver once again opened the door for me and after thanking him again I got my suit case and walked onto the dock.

"Hello Zoey!" Said Chris who was standing on the dock, "We're just waiting on two more people. Make yourself comfortable."

Along the dock there were many chairs so I sat in one and started to read. Eventually, two more cars came and we were all loaded onto a boat. As we were walking I took a minute to look at some of the other contestants. I remember a few from their audition but the rest were blurs. I had no idea who they were but I'm sure I could make friends with them! With all this thinking I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going. Suddenly I bumped into somebody and we both fell down. I looked up to help the person and when I did I realized. I knew this person. Even though it's been ten years I still know that face. It was Mike.

"Mike?" I said.

"Zoey?" He said but he almost sounded scared. I wonder why.


	7. Chapter 7

**I feel bad because this isn't a continuation from the last chapter...whoops. Anyways, that will be next chapter so sorry but before you continue to read the actual story I just wanted to let you know that I do not own Total Drama.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mike's POV<strong>

Today was the day. I was going on the fourth season of Total Drama today and I could only hope my personalities wouldn't get in the way. If they ruined everything I would be known as a loser to every one and I mean everyone this was on international TV!

My dad came in and asked if I was ready. I knew I was. At least I had everything packed but I wasn't sure if I was ready mentally.

"Dad," I said, "What if my personalities ruin everything."

"Well Mike, that's a risk you have to take. You were the one who didn't listen to his psychiatrist."

I knew my dad was right. He got up and I followed him out the door to my room. My mom was waiting for us by the door that leaded out of our house.

"You ready?" She asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied as I took a deep breath. This was it. I walked out the door and put my stuff in the trunk of my father's car. We all got in, my parents in the front and me in the back. I stared out the window. The long drive gave me time to think. If I didn't talk about my disorder nobody will know and nobody can make fun of it, right? People would learn though. I couldn't go that whole time without turning into one of them. I never thought of this. What if someone sees it? What would I say then? Would I tell them the truth? No, I couldn't. I had to lie but how? The only thing I could think of is acting. If I told them I was acting then they would think it was all a comedy routine. Would they buy it? I couldn't quite say but I guess I'll have to find out because that was all I could think of. I hope they do.

After a while we arrived at the airport. I got out my bags and stepped in. It was time to go on my own. There was no more help and understanding from my parents. I had to face my problems by myself.

"Good bye. Have fun." My mom said.

"Good luck!" Said my dad.

We all got into a group hug. I heard my dad tell me that I could do it. I know he was probably just lying because he was my parent and he had to make me feel good but I tried to take it truthfully to boost my confidence. I waved good bye and stepped in to the long lines for security. It seemed like it took forever but finally I was on the plane. I spent most of my time on the plane just listening to music, reading and thinking about the game. The view out the window was epic so I also spent quite a bit of time looking out there. Finally, we landed. I got out and looked around. I wasn't sure how this was going to go but when I saw a sign that said "Mike" on it I decided it was worth it to check if the person holding it was here for me.

"Hello, are you looking for Mike Smith?" I asked.

The man nodded and led me to a car. He took my bags and put them in the back seat. Then he gestured me to the passenger seat and opened the door. I thanked him and walked in. There was not a single word said in the car. I started to stare out the window and thought. What if nobody liked me? What if everybody saw me as a freak. I was scared to say the least and when we got out of the car my legs were shaking. When I walked out I was on a dock. There were a lot of other teens there who I am assuming were the other contestants.

"Hello Mike," Said Chris, "We are waiting on a few more contestants. Make yourself comfortable."

I sat on one of the chairs and looked at the ocean in front of me. It looked beautiful. I looked at the other contestants. Some of them looked like scary, others looked mean, some looked nice and there was one that even looked like a girl version of Vito.

Eventually, everyone was here. We were told to board the ship. I walked in when suddenly I was knocked down by someone else. She looked up to help me and then I saw it. It was Zoey from like ten years ago. I should be happy but I was completely scared! I've changed a lot if you know what I mean. What if she doesn't like me anymore?

"Mike?" She said with a big smile on her face.

"Zoey?" I said back. I tried to hide how scared I was but she seemed to notice it. Crap. Luckily she didn't say anything about it. She helped me up.

"I can't believe it's actually you!" She said, "What are the odds?" We started walking the rest of the way. I had no idea what to say.

"Um, yeah!" I said trying to sound excited, "I missed you."

"Same here but is something up? You don't seem that happy."

She could see right threw me. I needed to come up with a good excuse.

"Oh, I'm just super excited." I said.

I really kind of was so it wasn't a lie. After all, I was on my way to possibly win one million dollars and my old best friend was here. I was just scared she would think I was a freak because of my disorder but Zoey wasn't like that, right? I really couldn't say anymore. I would just have to wait. Ten years can really change someone. I didn't know. All I could do was see if she changed. For my sake, let's hope not. I smiled at Zoey. Maybe this would turn out good. Who knows?


	8. Chapter 8

**I think we all know that I do not own Total Drama by now. I mean come on. This is chapter 8 XD.**

* * *

><p><strong>Zoey's POV<br>**

I can't believe this is happening. It seems so unreal but it's not. I pinched myself and the pain went throughout my body signaling that I was not dreaming. Not only was on a boat that took me to the set of one of the most popular reality shows but also I had just been reunited with Mike, my best childhood friend. At first he seemed nervous but I assumed it was just about the show since afterwords we were talking as if we never left each other. I filled him in on what my life had been like. I told him how lonely I was but didn't give him all the terrible details. He told me about his life after I had moved but I couldn't help but think he didn't tell me something. I didn't say anything though I would hate for him to get mad me when we first reunited. Mike also told me why he could no longer talk to me. Apparently, there was a bully who had found his phone number and started to harass him. How terrible!

As we were talking I couldn't help but see how Mike was staring at me. Almost as if he was amazed by me. He was probably just surprised that this happened. I don't blame him. My thoughts were interrupted by the camera guy who came up and told us to introduce ourselves as Chris said our names. After that he actually blew us out of the boat and into the water. There was a girl helping so Mike and I both went over to help her. I told Mike he could do it but I actually ended up to save them both since the girl sunk Mike other.

When we got on shore our torture was not over. We had to run through the forest. Chris said not to disturb the creatures and then some jock said, "We wouldn't want to upset the bunnies." sarcastically but of course, this made Chris blow off an air horn and growling sound came from the forest causing us all to run as fast as possible.

"This is cruel!" Mike said to me as we were running.

"I know right." I replied.

We ran together the whole time until we finally reached the finish line. As we crossed Chris assigned us our team, calling me Zoey the lonely and Mike saved by a girl. Luckily, we were both on the team but of course Chris gave us another challenge. This time we had to cut down a totem poll and ride down a hill to the cabins. This would be a long day but a t least 90 percent better with Mike there.

**Mike's POV**

Don't get me wrong, I'm ecstatic that Zoey is back but I'm really nervous that she'll figure out about my MPD. So far it wad good but it had only been like half a day. Zoey and I were placed on the same team and right now our team was working on a challenge. We were awarded a trampoline to help us reach the pole to cut it but it didn't really help for everyone was bickering. I was starting to get really aggravated. Then suddenly I gasped.

"Mike!" I heard.

That snapped me back to reality. Zoey was slipping off the totem poll and I needed to save her. I held out my hand and she grabbed it. I'm so glad I saved her but at the same time I'm a wreck. One of my personalities just seriously came out right in front of Zoey. There goes our friendship. I really liked her and ever since I reunited with her I feel as though I may like her as more than just friends but it's hopeless now. My personalities ruined my life again. Why should I even be surprised?

As I was thinking I didn't realize that our team had made it. We were second but we actually still won since the other cabin blew up and we were the only ones that still had a cabin standing. I was fine with that but it was a little unfair to the other team.

**Zoey's POV**

Mike acted really weird during the challenge today. He was acting like an old man. How strange. Eventually he stopped though so I didn't really think of it until the end of the challenge. We had won so we were able to get everything settled into our cabins while everyone else from the other team had to vote. I saw Mike and it reminded me of earlier so I decided to ask him what was up.

"Hey Mike, can I ask you something?" I asked Mike.

"Yeah, sure." He replied.

I gestured him out of the cabin and we walked through the cabin into the forest. I figured this was a good place to ask so I just went out with it.

"What were you doing earlier today during the challenge."

"What are you talking about?" He asked as if it wasn't just a while ago.

"You were acting like an old man." I said.

All of a sudden his face looked panicked as if he didn't know what to say but then he replied, "Oh it's just this comedy routine I do. I have a few characters and I guess I'm just so use to it that I start acting like them at random times."

"Well okay that makes sense." I replied.

He did always have a big imagination when we were younger and plus why would he lie to me, I'm his best friend? He did look a little relieved though like he was glad I believed him. Maybe he was just glad that I support his routine. I really can't say right now. I don't want to believe that he was lying to me but honestly, right now I just can't say.


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright guys, this is the chapter that will start the romance! Are you excited? Before we get started, disclaimer time! I do not and never ever will own Total Drama.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Mike's POV)<br>**

Zoey and I have been having a great time on the island so far. Today we had another challenge so we walked together to get to the place where we had to go. We walked and talked about action movies and awesome stuff like that. I had never met someone who was such great friends with me and best of all she thinks my MPD is all a comedy routine. I kind of feel bad lying to her but I can't lose her friendship after all this time apart. Loosing her was like loosing A limb. A part of me. It just didn't feel the same. It didn't feel right and if I told her about my disorder then that would all happen again. I Couldn't do that again. That's why I can't tell her. Sometimes I think that maybe if she never moved I wouldn't even have MPD. I mean I think it had to do with my loneliness after the whole thing but I'm no doctor so I can't quite say. Of course, I would never blame her for it. It definitely wasn't her fault. Zoey is the kindest person out there. She means nothing bad and honestly I have a huge crush on her but I don't know if telling her that would be a good idea.

We arrived at the location of our challenge and we were all strapped into chairs. In front of us were counters that held buttons. I wonder what the challenge was. We were also in the middle of the water but it was all kind of confusing because I don't think we would be swimming. Eventually, the cameras started rolling and Chris explained the challenge. My worst nightmare. Revealing embarrassing secrets. Just like my MPD. Even worst, if we didn't answer my whole team would be dipped into shark infested water. Nobody really was excited but of course the challenge started and a few secrets were revealed. That's when things got kind of crazy. Everyone was complaining about the challenge. Of course, I agreed in hopes he would cancel the challenge. He did. I swear this was some kind of magical being telling me that Zoey and I were meant to be.

**(Zoey's POV)**

Today we had a challenge where we were all supposed to reveal our embarrassing secrets. No one was thrilled but Mike looked horrified. Something fishy was going on and I am not talking about the sharks that were below us and ready to eat us if someone on the team didn't fess up. It was obvious by the way he acted that he had a secret he was keeping from me but I trust that it's not too big. After all, why would Mike lie to me. We're best friends and to be honest I may have a small crush on him. It's surprising how ten years can change a person and just make them so much more pleasing.

After the challenge was cancelled we had a new challenge. One even more terrifying. It was like an obstacle course of death and I was so scared but we all survived. We were really messy but we survived and we won so it wasn't all that bad. Not to mention, Mike showed off some amazing skills! He was flipping around one of the obstacles like a first place gymnast from the Olympics. He was saying something but I couldn't quite hear. It doesn't matter though I'm sure it wasn't important. After the challenge, Mike came up to me so I decided to ask him about everything that happened.

"Wow, you did great! How do you know all that gymnastics!"

At first he seemed confused but then he said, "Um, oh yeah.. one time I played a gymnast in my comedy act, yeah."

"Um, okay," I said, "Want to sit by the cabins and talk?"

He agreed and we walked towards the cabin. There was Mike acting suspicious again but now that I think about it he only acts this was when he talks about his comedy routine. Maybe he's just nervous someone will find it weird. Whatever, it's none of my business. I shouldn't think about it right now and let it bother my time with Mike.

As we got there Mike said, "Wow, it looks beautiful out tonight. Almost as beautiful as-"

He stopped.

"As what?" I asked

"Almost as beautiful as you." He replied.

I was shocked. Does he like me too? Almost as if he was in my mind my question was answered.

"I like you Zoey." He said.

All of a sudden I pulled him in for a kiss. I had no plan of doing that but it was the best thing ever. I never wanted to pull away but I had to. When we did both of our faces were blushed.

"So are we a thing now..?" He asked.

I kissed him again and when we stopped this time I asked him, "Does that answer your question?"

He nodded and we went our separate ways. Today was the best day ever.

**(Mike's POV)**

I can't believe I just kissed Zoey. It was one of the best and worst feeling of all time. I had a crush on Zoey since we had come on the island and today I finally told her but on the other hand, I'm lying to her. I continue to lie to her and I don't want to but I have to. I feel sick to my stomach. She loves me and what do I do to repay her? I lie to her. I just can't bring myself to tell her. I can't handle being rejected by not only my girlfriend but my only friend. I can't tell her. I can't handle it. I can barely handle what already happens to me everyday at school and this is 100 percent worst. I can't tell her even though I know she'll figure out eventually and hate me. I can't.


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright, you may have noticed that I've been doing a chapter for every episode but I'm skipping one now so things can get dramatic. Anyways, I do not own Total Drama and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mike's POV<br>**

It had been a while since Zoey and I started dating and it has been the best moments of my life. I almost forget about my disorder when I'm around her. Of course, my personalities still come out from time to time but it's not like Zoey knows the truth. As I said, I feel extremely bad lying to her but there is nothing I can do if I want to keep her as a girlfriend or just a friend in general. Without her, I would be lost.

Today we were disturbingly woken up from our sleep all because of some stupid challenge. Not to mention, we were tricked into thinking something bad was happening. Sometimes I wondered why I auditioned for this show after seeing the torture Chris puts everyone through but I know I wouldn't change a thing because I already know that because of Zoey Total Drama had been the best thing that ever happened to me.

In our challenge we had to go around avoiding booby traps, sticking together and finding clues all while we were in the dark. I wasn't looking forward to this but at least Zoey was with me.

"I can't believe we have to do a challenge in the middle of the night!" I said to Zoey.

"I know right," She replied, "How cruel!"

Our team started to walk so Zoey and I followed after them. When we got to the first clue the other team was already there but Jo had a plan so we just decided to go with it as none of us could think of anything better. Her plan was to hide and follow them. We agreed on the plan and hid in a bush so no one could see us. After they passed us we struggled out of the bush and continued on our way. When we reached them Jo threw Cameron into the tree very rudely to retrieve the souvenir that we were supposed to be looking for but he fell out when he saw a spider. I praised him for his work and then picked up the key. However, when I came back up Zoey was gone. I started to freak out. The last thing I wanted was for Zoey to be possibly hurt or just simply not by my side so I ran off to look for her. Eventually, I continued running with my team but I continued to scream her name in hopes of finding her.

As we continued the challenge I climbed up in a tree to see if I could find Zoey but I fell off and then my shirt came off. Vito came out and the next thing I remember is Zoey's face in front of me, tears in her eyes but yet an angry look on her face. It seems like the challenge was over so I decided to pull her to the side and ask her what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" She replied, "Seriously, you idiot! I just saw you making out with Anne Maria all because of your stupid comedy act. I understand you're trying to play the part but you have a girlfriend! I thought you would be different!"

Oh no. I remember my shirt coming off which means I turned into Vito and he must have kissed Anne Maria and now I had to tell her. I just couldn't say I did that even if Zoey will think I'm a freak. I'd rather be known as a freak than a cheater.

"Zoey I have to tell you something. Come on with me."

**Zoey's POV**

I thought Mike was better. Better than the guys at school. Better than the guys in the movies but I was wrong for Mike cheated on me with Anne Maria all for his stupid comedy routine. It's one thing if you have to kiss someone for a movie but when you just break out into character randomly it's not okay and it's not comedy either. It's not funny. How are the tears on my face funny?

Mike asked me to follow him so I did. Maybe he would tell me it was all a joke. Just a prank. A bad one but I needed it to be. I need Mike but I can't have him if he won't be dedicated to me. Mike sat me down on a rock in the forest and he sat on one across from me.

"Zoey I've been lying to you. My comedy act is fake. I honestly have a disorder called Multiple Personality Disorder where I basically turn into different people due to different triggers. I was diagnosed with it after you left so that's why you never knew before. I'm sorry Zoey."

I couldn't believe it! That's what Mike was hiding? It was something so big! I can't believe he lied about something so important to his life!

"How could you Mike?" I asked, "Why did you lie to me? I thought I could trust you!"

"I didn't want you to think of me as a freak! Everybody else does. Your my only friend!"

"I can't believe you would think that I would do that! I thought I knew you, I thought you knew me but apparently I was wrong and by the way, in case you couldn't figure this out I'm breaking up with you. Don't bother talking to me I don't want to hear your lies anymore!"

I stormed out. At least I still had some dignity left, maybe.

**Mike's POV**

I ruined it. I should have told her the truth. Now I have no friends. I'm a loner but I'm a terrible person. I deserve it. Zoey was right I should have trusted her. I feel ashamed and Zoey was the best thing that happened to me. Now she's gone. I have lost a limb. I have lost a part of me.


End file.
